Like the seasons
by Hiketsu-Chikara
Summary: People can change you can melt an icy heart, or warm cold souls... An AthrunXShinn story
1. Chapter 1

Like the seasons

This is an AU... I don't own GS or GSD...

* * *

The ground dressed itself so gently in white and gray, mocking the color that the sky held at that moment in time. Glowing under the relentless gaze of the sun, the colorless sheet burned deep into souls, forever changing people. Reminding them of a bliss they never knew, and tossing them into a chaos that even the hells themselves rival. All of this from a simple piece of frozen water. All of this from a delicate thing that will melt away, maybe never to be remembered, but it existed. Like the lives of humans, a creation that was said to be in the likeness of a god...

Snow is cold, biting into the uncovered skin of anyone who is unlucky enough to leave it alone. A perfect face, covering the bones of the earth, making everything soft...

Yet snow cannot warm with tender kisses, and laugh at a stupid joke, maybe the best comparison for a person would be that they are like the seasons... forever changing, going, and living...

Athrun smiled at his conclusion; people where indeed like the seasons. His eyes drifted over the cold earth, not sure as to what it was that brought him here. He just knew that he liked it. Maybe when he found the perfect girl he'd bring her here, kiss her sweetly, and ask her a question that needed to be asked, and spend the rest of their lives together. Somehow he found that he just couldn't wait for that day, the idea that something so beautiful could happen to him was just unnerving, and we wanted it more. The smile that was pasted on his face never changed as he looked on. He was looking forward to today; he had been all week as Kira and a few friends would be coming up to this cabin. He could still hear the way Kira skeptically asked about this place in the mountains, half complaining that winter was over and he didn't want to go back to it, and half agreeing to if he could drag some unwilling participants along. Athrun was fine with it, the more the merrier, so Kira promised to bring 'more'.

Everything was set up perfectly; it would be warm inside, cozy, and a place of retreat. While they could go out and enjoy the comforts of winter when ever the need dug it's way into their minds. Basking in the joy that he was sure would come...

* * *

Only hours later did that highly anticipated knock at the door arrive, and at some point he was sure he was acting like a 5 year old at Christmas when he half ran down the stairs to open the door. Athrun grinned widely at a very unimpressed Kira; who ever so lovingly waltzed in wearing what one could assume was a parka. Athrun snorted lightly at his friends choices in clothing.

"Nice jacket..." Athrun pointed out, a smile graced his features

"Really, I thought so too, it's really warm." Kira responded, obviously not getting the sarcasm.

"I bet, so who else did you bring?" Athrun asked a curious look on his face as he helped Kira to the room he'd be staying in. Yes... Athrun's little cottage on the mountain top could hardly be considered 'little' by the average person, but then again, Athrun isn't average. Kira smiled smugly, the rim of his parka hiding it for the most part.

"Oh... just a few friends..." Athrun glanced at Kira, not sure he liked the tone he got.

Moments later a few more people, some who Athrun had never even met before, stood in his doorway, gawking at the size of the living room.

"I call this room..." an astonished pink-haired girl said, her large eyes looking at the TV.

"Ah... Hi..." Athrun found himself well ignored; Kira went all out when inviting people it would seem. His eyes scanned over the faces he didn't know, soon resting on a ticked off teen with black hair. He just stuck out like a soar thumb.

"Can we go home now?" he scoffed at the girl beside him who was currently eyeing the TV.

"No, and we just got here so calm down, I want to know if this 'Athrun' has a hot tube..." she waved the boy off with her hand.

"This 'Athrun does..." the said male piped up, gaining some attention "It's in the back, I could show you if you want." He offered a charming smile "I'm Athrun."

"I... umm... I'm Lunamaria..." she giggled and blushed, trying to hide it the best she could.

"I'm Meyrin!" another girl with pig tails chirped up, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Rey..." the tall blond said softly, Athrun was sure he was a girl...

"... And you?" Athrun asked, smiling at the only one who had yet to introduce himself.

"Tch, I don't even wanna be hear, so why should I tell you who I am!?" the boy snapped. Athrun was taken aback. Never in his life had he met someone with so much lip, he didn't even know the boys name and already it seemed that there was friction between them.

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot!" Lunamaria scolded, the black haired boy frowned.

"My name's Shinn..." he grumbled, just loud enough to be heard, he glared at Athrun to help reinforce the idea that he didn't like him.

"Well... I'll show you to some rooms, you can pick the one you want... except you Shinn..." Athrun had at some point decided that if Shinn wanted to be a prick to him, well, he could dish it back. The boys head snapped up once he heard this.

"What-!" a look of horror on his face.

"Yes, I will be choosing which room you get, so you better do something about that attitude of yours or you get the closet." Athrun smirked, god that felt good. Shinn looked stunned, this was probably one of the few times people have spoken up to silence him.

Of course those weren't the only people that came, Cagalli and Lacus had come along for the ride as well.

* * *

Once everything was in place and people got to know each other a little more, Athrun opted to pay attention to the person who wanted it the least.

Shinn, he just loved the reaction he got out of the boy, but it was strange being able to get so annoyed with someone the way he could with Shinn.

"So... Shinn, why don't you tell me about you?" Athrun asked, tilting his head lightly as if it would help him gain another perspective.

"Well..." the boy turned, he seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Well... I don't like you, and I don't like you, and I... oh! Don't like you." Shinn sneered, crossing his arms.

"... I... see..." Athrun tried to resist the desire to yell at him "So why don't you like me?" Athrun leaned forward a bit to intimidate Shinn. The boy glared and moved as far back as his small space would allow him.

"I just don't, something about you rubs me the wrong way..." Shinn glanced away for a second; anything would be better then looking into those eyes.

"That's not a good enough reason." Athrun mocked Shinn's answer with a dashing side order of waving it off.

"Any reasons a valid reason!" Shinn spat back, sure this would put a lid on the rich kid.

"As long as you can back it up with valid explanations!" Athrun retorted, Shinn glared at this, oh that sonofabitch dare prove him wrong... not only did he not want to be here, he was threatened by Athrun, and the room he's occupying is beside Athrun's, and now he's arguing with him.

'Let's go Shinn, it'll be fun Shinn, you'll have a blast Shinn!' anyone that said anything close to that should've be shot...

"I hate you..." that was the best he could come up with, pathetic.

"Do you want to sleep in the closet?" Athrun reminded ever so tenderly, almost soothingly in a low tone.

"Tch, I'll just go sleep in one of the other rooms..." Shinn smirked.

"No, I'll lock you in there all night long." A sly smirk crossed his face, the feeling of being able to put someone in there place like that was almost next to godliness.

Kira looked over at his best friend, a small smile played on his lips as he sipped at the hot chocolate. He had known Shinn for about a year now, and the boy's personality clashed so much with Athrun's that he had to convince Shinn to come along. Although he did feel bad for using the hot-headed boy for entertainment purposes, he just wanted a little fire in his life, and who else other than Shinn would be the match to get it all going?

Besides, he silently admitted to himself, someone like Shinn was exactly what Athrun needed...


	2. Chapter 2

Like the seasons

And I'm so happy to see people notice this awesome pairing. Now only if you people weren't newbs and didn't wait till this crap crawled its way into your television set to go... "Wow... Athrun and Shinn are an awesome pairing... wow..."

I'm done now.

* * *

One would assume that these two would always be at each others throats, willing to dig into flesh to prove a point, so no one ever questioned Shinn too much on his hostility towards Athrun. No one but Athrun at least, he always had to counter everything Shinn said and it drove him batty. Why did that guy have to be so smart anyways? He sat on the nice bed that was provided, thinking about all the things he'd like to do to Athrun, but the most dominate thought was to out think him. Somehow he'd feel like he'd won the war if he could do that at least once. A smile slapped across his face as he thought about the blue haired male's reaction. Oh happy days, he would feel on top of the world and would remind Athrun of it all the time. But first he needed to find the perfect situation...

Athrun had been talking to Kira for a short while now, smirking in triumph as the brunette smiled shyly.

"I must admit, now that I'm here, it's not so bad. I actually kind of like it here. It's secluded, intimate, and it's probably a lot of fun if you give it a chance..."

"See, now only if you had agreed earlier, we could have done this awhile ago." Athrun said slinging an arm around Kira, the other smiled a little more. "But... I guess I am glad that you dragged your new friends along, I got to meet knew people." Athrun reminisced glancing over at the now three pink haired girls, and blond, sitting in the hot tube. Although the hot-headed Shinn always managed to sneak into his mind; he slowly wondered to himself if the red eyed youth would like swimming...

Rey and seemingly mapped out the place already, walking towards the room that he assumed was Shinn's temporary station.

Knock, then enter, polite as always he shifted into the room even though he lacked a 'yes' to come in. He was right, this was Shinn's room. The boy was sitting on the bed, a note pad out and was scribbling something like a mad man onto the once clean pages. Shinn must've not heard him...

Carefully the blond made his way over to Shinn, reading what was wrote. What was he writing anyways, a love story of sorts? That conclusion was washed away as he noticed the name Athrun on one of the many lines. No, it would seem that he was making up as many possible situations and in all of them he won the argument... raising an eyebrow at this he sat next to Shinn, gently, and calmly taking the note book away. The black haired boy's head snapped up, a look of shock across his features.

"You-you scared me..." Shinn stuttered, singing in relief. "I didn't hear you come in." He didn't really expect much in the way of an answer from Rey so he kept talking. "Anyways, the book you took away is my master plan! I'm going to get Athrun good, you know, beat him at his own game!" Shinn grinned at himself, not caring too much if Rey liked his 'master plan' or not. Rey nodded and read over the notes. He soon grabbed Shinn's pencil and started to fix things.

"... Athrun wouldn't say that..." he stated simply, crossing it out. Somehow, Shinn felt like his dreams where being crushed.

"You know what! Fine, you fix it, I'm going to go get something to eat you... you Athrun expert!" Rey didn't even move as he continued to read, this just pissed Shinn off more.

Why was Rey so nonchalant! He stomped out of his own room and into the kitchen, swinging the door to the refrigerator open, barley missing his friend Lunamaria. She jumped back recoiling into some sort of strange pose, trying to refrain from yelling indecent words in the presents of Athrun.

"Sh-Shinn!" she glared, placing a hand firmly on the door. "You almost hit me!" the red eyed boy glanced over at her.

"Ah... sorry about that..." he grumbled, then sighed soon after turning to face her for a proper apology, other wise he'd regret it later. "I'm very sorry... I'm just, pissed off..."

"I know, I know, you're unhappy about this whole thing and you just want to go home." Lunamaria mocked in the kindest way she could, plastering a smile on her face to help reassure him that she actually cared.

"Y-yeah..." no, that really wasn't the whole reason, he just didn't need Lunamaria, the girl who was famous for not shutting up, to know his little... secret. She had a smug look on, pointing to the cans of pop.

"Be a doll and hand me one would you?" Shinn wordlessly did as he was told, handing her the pop and watching her half skip over to Athrun, without a word of a thanks, to offer the drink to him. Sometimes he really didn't like her... she was obsessed with this blue haired man; the very man who could magically piss him off with his mere presents from day one. Shinn couldn't put his finger on it; he didn't think it was because Athrun obviously had more money than he did. Shinn had been to Rey's 'house' several times and enjoyed the sheer size of everything. And he didn't think it was because he had a height complex, Rey was taller then he was... the more he thought about it the more it ticked him off. He was bloody inferior to both Athrun and Rey, how was this all justified?!

Oh don't worry Shinn, you get funny red eyes! Oh and you're also bloody pale with black hair, HA, you stick out well enough in a crowd that you can't possibly blend in even if your life depended on it! Yes... that justified being inferior to a pretty blond boy who was silent and never got in trouble and a blue haired jack ass you rubbed him the wrong way.

Fuck life was fair.

His eye's traveled over to the said male, glaring at him even if he couldn't see it. Shinn let himself study his suspect from behind his protective fridge door, he'd close it later.

"Athrun should be shorter..." he said with almost a satisfied smile as if that could fix everything. "Just a few inches..."

"That won't do anything other than make him about your height..." Rey's calm voice came out from behind him. Shinn clutched the door for dear life, that blond freak needed a bloody bell!

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you!" he whispered for some unexplained reason.

"Right, I'm sorry, you may continue talking to the zucchinis..." again his smooth voice made Shinn pout.

"I hate you sometimes... anyways, can I have my master plan back. I need to write something down." Shinn just stuck out a hand, expecting Rey to pull it out of no where so he didn't have to move. Luckily for Shinn, Rey did bring it with him and handed it back before taking some sort of drink, leaving Shinn to read over his revisions.

The black haired boy looked at his note pad. He blinked at all of the pencil marks... all of his hard work... crossed out, scribbled would be more accurate... He read over all of Rey's comments and groaned. There was no way that he'd win at this rate. He let out a half scream and jumped back when the fridge started to beep at him. Telling him that he better close the door now or risk everything being spoiled. Sighing in defeat he grabbed a can of pop and closed the door.

He'd have to think of another battle plan. Maybe if he looked up something ridiculously unusual then he could stump the blue haired man. He smiled almost deviously at his thoughts, yes; he must get a hold of the comput... er... right. This was the middle of nowhere; it was a wonder that they even got the three lovely news channels with fuzzy reception up here. Sure they had tones of movies to keep them occupied, but that doesn't make up for the fact that if someone wanted to do some say 'homework' that they couldn't. His clever plan, foiled.

Athrun glanced at what one could presume as moping. The blue haired man excused himself and walked over to the slowly escaping Shinn. At first he studied his 'captive' trying to find out what was wrong without actually saying anything. His emerald eyes slipped down the length of Shinn's arm, his eye's landed on a coiled note pad, its pages open and if he tilted his head just right he could almost read what was on it. Shinn blinked, looking over his shoulder, he glared turning around to face Athrun.

"What are you doing!" he half hissed, defensively pulling his arms in front of him, the note pad pressed tightly to his chest. Athrun smiled lightly at this challenge.

"Nothing." His voice held a hint of amusement in his almost smooth voice. Shinn frowned, not backing down from his position in the kitchen; he was so close to the entrance too.

"Right; and I am Santa clause!" he sneered, not liking the closeness, but, if he was to back down...

"Oh? Well then 'Santa', I want my Christmas gift a little early." He stated matter o' factly, his eyes briefly going over the sheet on the front page. He noticed his name a few times. "That..." he pointed to the note pad. Shinn's head snapped down, and he turned his body immediately, not caring that Athrun won his one sided battle or not.

"No! Go find yourself another note pad, this ones mine!" with that Shinn darted out of the room. Athrun raised an interested brow, he didn't really want the note pad, but reading his name and the fact that Shinn won't let him see it made him want it...

Kira sighed, looking at his friend standing almost stupidly in the door way.

"You know, you should probably try to get him to like you, we're going to be up here for a bit and I'd rather not have to try and solve a murder mystery..." Kira joked, gaining him a smile from Athrun.

"Well, we'll know who did it." He joined in, Lunamaria puffed her checks

"That's not funny!" she stated, stomping her foot. Athrun and Kira apologized for being so... irrational.

Shinn was back where he started, staring at blank pages of a note pad hoping that something would jump off the page and tell him what to do. He put his pencil to the paper, drawing sketches of Athrun for no good reason other than he could. He shifted in his seat, changing his perspective of the page in a lame attempt to do better. A small smile touched his lips as he drew Athrun's mouth into a shy smile. Somehow, not thinking can make you feel better. He pulled the pad of paper closer to himself, going over what he could remember of Athrun's face till it was good enough for him. His eyes studied the page for a while, maybe Athrun wasn't all that bad... but he didn't have to admit that to anyone, slowly he let the page rest against his lips. But he'd still have to beat him at something...

Lacus sighed happily; her light pink bathing suit wasn't too far off from her hair color. She looked over at her tom boy friend Cagalli, the girl was talking to Meilin about what could be assumed was a sport of some kind. Athrun's little piece of frozen paradise seemed to bring out the best in her normally bossy friend. Cagalli whipped around, the largest grin on her face she'd ever seen.

"You know what!?" she started, she had scared Lacus a little, the girl had placed an elegant hand on her chest to calm herself down.

"No, what it is Cagalli?" she asked softly, leaning forwards sensing her friend's enthusiasm.

"We, You, Meilin, Lunamaria and I all need to go out and fight the boys in a snow ball fight or something to that affect!" Meilin giggled at the idea, obviously enjoying the thought of beating the boys.

"Oh my, that sounds like a lot of fun!" she smiled her loving smile, holding her hands in front of her chest. Cagalli smirked, looking over at the two boys and Lunamaria.

"It won't be that hard, and we should make it interesting... we should make a bet. You know, if we lose we'll have to do something that the guys want, and if they lose..." a devious grin.

"Do you think they'll go for that idea?" Meilin chirped up, practically leaning on Cagalli so she could get in on the conversation. Cagalli nodded.

"Of course they would, the only thing bigger than a man's stomach is his ego. So it won't be that hard, if they refuse we'll just taunt them a bit, that'll at least make Shinn cave; and he'll get the rest of the boys to join." Complete confidence seemed to seep from her voice, it was almost spell binding. There was just one question biting the end if their tongues to be asked.

"... so... what are we ganna make the boys do if they lose?" Meilin started slowly.

"Yes, that would be a very good thing to know..." Lacus added. Cagalli thought on this for a moment.

"Girls, I'm going to need a little help on this one..."

Evening had made a graceful turn around the corner, illuminating everything in a light that only it could produce. Of course nights come faster as you go higher, although that didn't help quell the thoughts racing through some peoples minds, wondering were the day went. Meilin linked arms with Athrun to get his attention, it worked. He was on his way to his room.

"You could've said something instead of clinging to me." Athrun informed her, she just smiled cutely.

"Oh that's okay, I like surprising people!" she let go and moved in front of him, affectively blocking his path. "Anyways, me and the girls wanted to challenge you and the boys to a snow ball fight!" she pointed towards the den. Silently Athrun wondered why they picked her to be their designated informer, but he let it go.

"That sounds like fun, but I'm not the one you need to convince..." Athrun waved her off lightly before pointing to Kira. "If he doesn't go then I won't either." Meilin nodded sharply.

"Well, then I'll just go convince him." She sounded determined. With that the pig tailed girl half sprinted over to her newly acquired target. Athrun continued down the hall way till he found himself in front of a door; Shinn's door. Out of boredom he pushed the wooden slab out of the way, finding that the room was peacefully quiet. Shinn was spread out on his bed, arms wide, welcoming anything that wanting to join.

Quirking a brow, Athrun pushed the door shut behind him and walked over to the bed. He leaned over to see if Shinn was paying any attention to anything, no, he was asleep. Shinn was even snoring a bit; it was a wonder that didn't give it away. Slowly Athrun decided to test the deepness of the others sleep, by gently calling Shinn's name.

"... Shiiiiiiiinn..." Athrun whispered "Shiiiiiiiiiinn." He called again, this time a little louder. He paused, and was about to try once more when the boy sat up. Athrun jumped, not expecting the speed at which this action was preformed.

"... Athrun... doesn't like me..." Shinn said with a frown.

"... What?" that didn't make any sense.

"Why doesn't he anyways... I just don't want to be here..." Shinn groaned, pulling his legs up to his chest, he blinked a few times before looking at Athrun. It was at that moment he realized, Shinn was talking in his sleep, people read about this kind of stuff happening all the time, but they never really think that they'd experience it.

"I don't think Athrun dislikes you." He offered the answer for himself. Shinn blinked a bit, considering it.

"Then why did he take my hairbrush...?" Shinn tried to make some sort of motion with his hands "And 'fix' my hair...?" again the boy pouted.

It was strangely cute.

"I think... it was because he wanted you to look nice." It was sad to admit to himself, but this was the most civil conversation he had ever had with Shinn. There was a short pause, and Athrun had thought that maybe Shinn had fallen asleep sitting up like that.

"... Can you tell Athrun... that I don't hate him either...?" a shy voice, not one that Shinn would've been proud to use. Athrun stopped for a moment, looking at this strange sleep-talking boy as if he just sprouted another head.

"... Yeah..." came the slow reply. Shinn fell back onto his pillows; he must've solved his problem.

Athrun inched closer to the other teen, pulling the blankets from around his waist up to his neck; he should at least make sure Shinn wasn't going to freeze to death.


	3. Chapter 3

O.o ok, here we go again...  
thanks for the comments, they make my day

* * *

The next day, Athrun found out that Kira had agreed, thinking that it would be fun, and the four boys found themselves outside with four girls. Cagalli smirked here, holding a snow ball in her hands.

"Ok boys, let's have fun with this, if we win, you have to do something that we want, and if you win, same goes for you. So let the best girl win!" she chucked a snow ball eagerly. The two groups had set up forts, now throwing little frozen balls of death back and forth at each other-the rules were simple; you get hit, you're out, but you can't hid behind the wall forever either. Meilin was out soon enough, along with Lacus and Rey. The girls deciding that they were their team's cheerleaders cheered them on from the side lines while Rey watch silently. Shinn sneered, Cagalli must like this game; because she'd produce those little buggers faster then anyone else could. Kira stood up only to get creamed in the face; he dropped his snowball and wondered over to Rey, who made room for him. At least Kira started to cheer for the boy's team. Athrun groaned lightly, looking over at Shinn.

"Have you ever played this game before?" Athrun asked from behind the snowy wall. Shinn glared at him.

"Yes! Who hasn't!" he started to make another snow ball only to have it fall apart, he frowned. "I just don't like making them..." Athrun laughed a little, gaining yet another glare as his reward.

"You're not supposed to be rough with them, see?" he then started to pack a snow ball together. Much more effectively then Shinn had. The boy sighed in defeat, but soon grinned snatching the snow ball from Athrun. The boy stood up and tossed it, hitting Lunamaria, the girl looked at her arm, then back at Shinn, who quickly ducked.

"SHINN!" she yelled loudly stomping over to the spot with the other girls, who consoled her.

Cagalli sighed, she needed to hit one of the boys, and one of them now. She damned Shinn's lucky shot. Reaching over to her stash of snowballs she picked up a particularly hard one, tossing it once she saw an opening. Athrun blinked at the loud thud noise that came from behind him. Glancing over he noticed that all the snow had been knocked off of the tree. That really didn't seem healthy. While he was distracted Cagalli had thrown another one, hitting his shoulder with a soft 'thunk'.

"Great, now we're all doomed..." he said mockingly as he wondered over to join Kira. Shinn glared.

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" he called over his protective wall. When he received no answer he frowned while packing another snow ball together. He peeked over the side and was nearly hit by a flying projectile. Shinn let out a small whimper, Athrun was right, they were doomed. He tossed it, reaching the other's wall, and slumped against his own, he'd have to venture away from the safety of the fort so he could get more useable snow.

Shinn opted to try his luck, sneaking over to some unused snow, and managed to get back with it, he packed it up neatly grinning with satisfaction at his handy work. He stood up, and Cagalli grinned at him. It was the last thing he remembered before his face went numb.

They'd lost; and to girls no less. Shinn could hear the cheering as bits of snow cleared itself out of his view. Rey walked over patting his friend on the shoulder.

"It's alright... you did your best..." Shinn's eye twitched, best? Best!? That's what you say to people who suck! He turned and shoved the frozen water into Rey's face, and what was left of it down the front of his jacket. Shinn smirked as Rey stood stock still, mulling over what had just happened. There was a long thick silence and the others waited for Rey's response. Rey bent down, and calmly packed some of the snow together. Shinn's eyes widened and he began to move away from his friend and behind Kira, who at least would provide some protection.

"Rey, calm down... I mean, um, put th-" he was greeted with, for the second time that day, a snow ball. "That's it!" Kira half yelled before grabbing Athrun and putting a fist full of snow into the others face and jacket. "I'm not going to be the only one freezing out here!" This only led to a free for all.

* * *

The group of eight wondered back inside, colder then the person next to them. Meilin clung to Athrun arm, tugging lightly.

"Athruuuuun..." she called lightly, the boy sighed.

"Yes Meilin...?" He asked

"I'm coooooold" she stated, Lunamaria glared at her sister not liking the closeness between the two, Cagalli just slung an arm around the girl and gave her a half hug.

"And so am I, is there something you wanted me to do about it?" he quipped and she frowned, he wasn't getting her hints.

"Yes..." she said meekly, looking up at him from under her bangs, Athrun thought for a moment.

"Then after you get changed into something warm and dry I'll get you a blanket and we can all watch some movies..." she perked up, and let go of him turning to the rest of the group.  
"Everyone, we're going to watch some scary movies!" she said waving and ran off to her room to change. The audience had mixed reviews on that matter.

After getting changed and grabbing some snacks from under the counter and fridge the group sat down in front of the TV. Meilin was about to sit next to Athrun when Lunamaria plunked down beside him instead. Unfortunately Athrun was sitting on the end of the couch so she couldn't occupy his free side.

"But... I wanted to sit there incase I get scared..." she pouted, and her sister just smirked triumphedly up at her. Athrun stood.

"Oh I'm sorry, then please take my seat." He smiled and grabbed one of the free spots that were set on the floor. Although both girls had lost Athrun to his kindness Lunamaria was glad that her sister didn't get to sit next to him. Meilin frowned and sat beside her sister and stuck her tongue out.

Shinn hissed lightly at Athrun, who had taken what should've been Rey's, or even Cagalli's spot for that matter, anyone's but his.

"Why did you have to sit next to me!" he pulled the blanket that he'd have to share with Athrun closer to himself.

"Don't flatter yourself. I gave up **my** seat on **my** couch so **your** friend could have a comfortable place to sit. And give me some blanket." He demanded pulling both Shinn and the blanket closer to himself.

Cagalli marched over to the DVD collection and shifted through to find a good scary movie, it was already dark out and she felt like scaring the pants off of people.

"Ok everyone, we're watching two movies, if we make it through the first one... first up 'Silence of the lambs' and then 'The Shining'" she read aloud. Lacus, who was on the floor on the other side of Shinn gasped lightly.  
"Oh no, those movies are supposed to be really scary..." she commented, gaping lightly.

"Yep, and we're watching it with all the lights off too." She grinned widely. Kira blinked lightly.

"Do you think that's such a good idea...? I mean, it's really dark here." Lacus inched closer to him under their shared blanket. Cagalli snorted then placed the movie in, and hit play. She dashed over onto the couch beside Rey and flicked off the only light that was on. The group sat under their blankets and in their pajama's waiting to see what would happen.

"Don't get scared..." Athrun whispered into Shinn's ear just loud enough that he could be heard over the surround sound system. Shinn shivered lightly, trying to suppress it.

"I won't, but I bet you will." He whispered back. Athrun chuckled softly, and opted to tease Shinn a bit.

"Don't worry; if you do get scared like you say you won't, I'll protect you from the monsters under your bed." Athrun grinned to himself as the boy huffed.

"And what if you can't?" Shinn asked softly, surprising him a bit. He thought for a moment.

"Then I'll die trying..." the said with a hint of confidence and took note that Shinn smiled a little.

At some point Shinn had moved closer to Athrun, this movie was scaring the hell out of him! But Athrun's calm breathing and heart beat seemed to be calming him down... wait... Shinn finally started to realize how close he was to Athrun, that his hands had found shelter in Athrun's hand and button up shirt. Athrun had placed an arm around him so keep Shinn from loosing his balance. The red eyed boy was so glad that the room was dark; because he was damn sure his face matched his red shirt. He was even more grateful for the blanket so that no one else would know that he was clinging to Athrun like a scared little girl.

* * *

The movie ended, and everyone but Rey seemed effected by the whole thing. The blond silently stood, and Cagalli let him go, he walked over and changed the disk.

"No, no, no, no, NOOO!" Kira half cried, and lacus clung to him. Rey blinked and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry... did you want to see 'The Texas chainsaw massacre' instead?" Kira swallowed a lump in his throat and shook his head. Rey shrugged and pressed play. While the trailers were going people stood up and stretched, heading to the bathroom or anywhere else in the cottage in pairs. Athrun looked down at Shinn, who had yet to let him go.

"I thought you said you weren't going to get scared?" he asked and chuckled as he felt the fist on his chest tighten.

"I didn't get 'scared' I was just... uncomfortable, and I umm... needed something softer to lean on..." he decided and huffed lightly. Athrun hummed softly.

"I see, so that's why you're holding my hand..." he lifted up the offending appendage to show as proof, Shinn could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Fine, I was a little scared ok!" finally the boy let go. "I just hate scary movies..." he admitted, crossing his arms.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Athrun asked, he was answered with a look. "Right... yes, guys are supposed to be manly and not afraid of anything..." he concluded for Shinn, and he nodded. "Anything else you're afraid of that I should know about?" he half teased the boy, and Shinn swatted at him and stood up.

"Nothing that I'm telling you, I'm going to the... bathroom... umm... Athrun..." Shinn nervously glanced back at the blue haired teen.

"Yes?" Athrun said leaning back in his spot, waiting for Shinn to ask. He already knew what Shinn was going to say, but he wanted to make him say it.

"Can... you well... you know... come with me..." he said softly, looking away so that he'd feel less embarrassed about asking. Athrun grinned.

"Yeah, I'll go with you..."

* * *

Athrun leaned against the wall, opposite the bathroom, and waited for Shinn to come out, the boy specifically demanded that he stay there and not move, so he did.

"The movies about to start!" Cagalli yelled, she'd gotten back her enthusiasm. Shinn slowly opened the door and was relieved to see Athrun standing there.

"Ok... good..." he sighed happily. And inched over to his escort "Athrun... I... have another favor to ask..." Athrun being the nice guy he was, nodded.

"Ok, what is it?" he watched as Shinn nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"You... you know when you said that... umm... you'd 'protect me'" he inquired about earlier, Athrun nodded, not understanding what Shinn was getting at.

"Yeeeaaaaaah..." he dragged out.

"Umm... can... can I sleep... in you're room... you know... with you tonight, I won't be able to sleep other wise. And I don't want to bother Rey or feel weak in front of Lunamaria and all the girls and-" he was stopped in the middle of his excuse.

"Yeah, you can sleep with me." Athrun smiled reassuringly. Shinn sighed in relief.

"And I'll sit with you through this movie too." He said grabbing Shinn's hand and leading him down the halls. Shinn stared at him in awe.

* * *

Lunamaria grinned at Athrun.

"Hey Athrun, can I sit with you this time?" she had her sisters mouth covered; Meilin looked ticked off and was mumbling something incoherent.

"You could, but I think your sister needs you more then you need me. If you want I can take the couch and you two can lie on the floor."

"Sure..." she said in a dull tone, dragging her sister over to the floor and stealing the spot Athrun once occupied. Shinn sat beside Rey and Athrun took the last remaining spot as the movie started, he snaked an arm around Shinn's waist and pulled him closer and was glad that the boy didn't push away but accepted it instead.

When it was time for everyone to go to bed, Athrun kept his promise to Shinn, and welcomed him into his room...

* * *

Don't forget, Cagalli and the girls haven't made the boys do something, and if you have any suggestions then feel free to let me know... 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for lack o' update, I've been up to stuff... i'll update a little more often

I kinda liked this chapter.. meh... i own nothing

* * *

Shinn yawned, opening his mouth as wide as it was allowed to go before snapping it shut letting his teeth be hared. It was morning and Shinn didn't feel like getting up, the warmth beside him so much more tempting so he rolled closer to the source of the amazingly comfortable temperature. Athrun blinked at the disturbance, he'd slept well, only to be woken up by Shinn cuddling closer to him. The blue haired teen found himself smiling, and pulling the smaller body closer. After a few moments it seemed to snap Shinn out of it.

"Good morning" Athrun whispered into Shinn's ear, enjoying the way his body stiffened and breathe hitched.

"I... Morning!" Shinn choked out, slowly, almost reluctantly pushing away from Athrun so he could be enveloped by the cold in the room instead. Shinn glanced back at Athrun as the older teen pushed himself out of the bed as well, not wearing a shirt. "Th-thanks for... er... you know, I'll see you later!" he stammered, feeling like such a girl. Athrun was built, but not overly so, but himself... Shinn had nothing on him. He wore a shirt to bed with boxer shorts beneath while Athrun was confident enough to just ware pants. Shinn couldn't remember exactly how long it took for him to look away, or when he left, but he'd hopped Athrun hadn't really noticed.

* * *

"Ok boys, so I'm going to give you your dare today!" Cagalli chimed from her spot on the couch as soon as she entered from the kitchen with a piece of jammed toast. Rey glanced up from his book but didn't seem as concerned as the other three boys.

"We are? But we never talked about it!" Lunamaria whispered rather loudly to Cagalli and was waved off dismissively.

"That's not fair-!" she was cut off by a look.

"I won, I was the one who came up with it, so I'll pick what they're going to do." The blond girl stated rather plainly. Two out of three girls stared in horror at not being able to have any input at all. Lacus had just entered the room and began chatting with Kira, who immediately forgot about Cagalli.

"Ok boys, I'll give one to each of you. Kira, because you're my brother, you have to make us all an awe-inspiring breakfast!" Kira nodded absentmindedly; glad that his could've been worse.

"Common Lacus, you can finish your story in the kitchen as I make something." Kira offered and she smiled brightly, doing as she was asked.

"Rey, you and Athrun will come up with some form of entertainment for us girls-but it has to be original! Like a play or something. OH and Kira!" she screamed the last part, watching as his head poked around the corner.

"... Yeah?" he asked slowly.

"You'll be cooking the other two meals and deserts and stuff like that" she cooed and he nodded shortly, going back into the kitchen so he could finish his work.

Athrun blinked, these were pretty lame, and why would she have them do something like this? His eyes slowly glanced over at the boy who had yet to be appointed. It seemed that Cagalli was making it a girl's night out on the top of a mountain...

"And lastly... Shinn..." her lips turned up into a smile "the worst job of all!" she chirped. The boy looked absolutely crestfallen.

"What?! Why me!?" he squeaked, not liking were this was going.

"Because you get on everyone's nerves and you've done nothing but complain so I thought I'd be so kind as to give you something to complain about." She smirked, Shinn glared with his arms crossed protectively around himself. "You will be tending to every whim that we girls have... wearing a dress; because you bitch like a girl." The colour drained from his face.

"WHAT! NO I REFUSE!" Shinn shouted above the laughter that broke over everyone else.

"Does anyone else have any objections?" Cagalli asked everyone but kept her eyes on Shinn.

"Nope, Shinn, I think this will be a good thing for you, you know, get in touch with your feminine side!" Lunamaria giggled "No one else is complaining." She added in as a side note, motioning around the room. Shinn's pleading eyes darted between the two only other boys in the room.

"You... you can't be serious... Common guys!" he whimpered, feeling his manhood diminish slightly. "I would help you out if they did something this mean to you!" Rey raised a brow.

"No, you'd laugh." The blond stated plainly.

"Ok, ok, Cagalli, that is a little mean, could you pick something a little less brutal?" Athrun asked, smiling a little wearily. She thought about it.

"No, common Shinn, you look about my size, so you can barrow one of the things I brought." She grabbed the protesting teen and dragged him to her room.

* * *

A good hour had passed since the incident, and still no Shinn. The boy must've been putting up some kind of fight because Cagalli would've gotten his sorry ass back in the room by now. Athrun glanced over at the door frame; he was kind of interested to see what the red eyed boy would be dressed in exactly. Rey had offered, (courtesy of Lunamaria) to play the piano for the girls, allowing Athrun a bit of free time. Kira had brought out a meal fit for a king-or so he said, the food was mediocre at best.

Finally Shinn emerged; face matching his eyes with embarrassment, looking at the floor to avoid eye contact. Almost everyone had stopped to acknowledge the awkward teen; not helping Shinn to feel less stupid.

Athrun couldn't believe his eyes. He looked so...

Cagalli grinned "So? What do you think!?" She beamed, turning to her creation, sickly enjoying the way to tensed under her stair.

"Don't laugh..." he mumbled lightly, barley audible. The dress he was wearing wasn't extremely elaborate, but it fit nicely. It was white, clinging tightly to his torso, little half sleeves to hide his shoulders. It came down to his knees were he had white socks to cover them. The skirt bounced into place from its many layers that caused it to push away from his hips. Red lace touched the bottom of the dress, along with what seemed to be careful rows of it were ever it was deemed to look pretty, a small red and white hair piece was added and simple white shoes to pull the dress together. He tugged lightly on one of the ribbons that inevitably did into a bow before having his hand swatted away by Cagalli.

"... Wow..." Lunamaria said, her jaw unhitching slightly, allowing anyone who cared a nice view of half chewed food. "I didn't think you could pull that off..."

"Are you into Cosplaying Cagalli?" Meyrin asked, biting her lip lightly to conceal her smile when Cagalli stiffened.

"N-NO! Of course not! I just have this... because... umm... It was a dare...?" she started and decided not to continue as Meyrin's smile grew. Shinn inched away the best he could without feeling anymore awkward. Athrun smiled gracelessly at Shinn.

"Don't worry, you look fine..." he offered to him, gaining a glare from the other boy.

"How can I look fine? I look like a girl!" He hissed, crossing his arms, only adding to his maid inspired outfit. Athrun let out a small laugh, and Shinn swore he felt his heart sink, he did look that bad didn't he?

"Shiiiiiin-chaaaaaan!" Lunamaria cooed, leaning over her chair, grinning widely as the said boy flinched.

"Y-Yes-and don't call me that!" he jeered, turning his head so he could give her his infamous glare.

"Cagalli... don't you think this is a little mean? Couldn't you let him change?" Lacus asked kindly, placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"No, he's mean to everyone, so we should be mean back." She stated, eyeing her friend.

"You should be better then that." Lacus warned, frowning at Cagalli. "We've had our laugh..."

"Get me a blanket would you?" Lunamaria teased, watching as he huffed and stomped out of the room, without another word, the best he was allowed with the cute way the skirt would bounce with each step.

"How did you get him in that?" Meyrin immediately asked once he was out of earshot.

"A little force..." she cracked her knuckles smiling a little more then she should've been.

* * *

The day had progressed about the same, constant teasing and poking at each of the boys; but Shinn was glad when it was over, almost running to his room to try and take the damn thing off.

"Shinn, I swear to god, if you rip my dress-I'LL KILL YOU!!" Cagalli yelled after him, standing up when Athrun stopped her.

"I'll help him out of it Cagalli." She nodded and sat back down, turning to face the other occupants of the room.

Athrun had walked in the room, finding that Shinn had almost everything off, except for the dress.

"Do you need help?" Athrun asked, walking over smoothly as Shinn stopped in mid pull.

"No, get out, I'm fine." Shinn responded rather rudely, not bothering to turn to Athrun as he said this.

"Really, It looks like you do Shinn... you should be over this 'pushing people away' thing by now. I mean, I let you share my bed when you were scared, even if you were a jerk to me. That should count for something." Athrun invited himself to undo the back of the dress and its many latches, taking advantage of Shinn's stillness.

"... Don't bring that up." Shinn said rather meekly for someone who had been screaming all day. "... Please..." he added.

"And why not? You shouldn't be worried about looking foolish in front of people." Athrun allowed his hands to linger on Shinn's hips for a moment longer, watching his back carefully. The boy turned around, the fabric lightly playing against his skin.

"I should, 'cause I don't wanna look stupid!" Shinn said in defiance. "Besides... what would they think of me if they knew that I had to sleep with someone in order to get over a movie!" he pointed out, leaning in a little closer, perhaps too close, so Athrun leaned back.

"Cute maybe-you should finish changing." Athrun changed the subject, feeling rather uncomfortable with the way Shinn looked right now; it must've been the way the clothe almost begged to be taken off of his slim shoulders. Shinn sneered a little, stripping himself of the rest of his clothing, he stood in his boxer's, or maybe they were briefs; changing into his regular clothing.

"Shinn..." Athrun started nervously after a long pause.

"Hm?" came the short reply

"You wanna stay with me tonight? It's getting colder and this room doesn't have very good insulation." He lied, hoping Shinn wouldn't notice.

"Really? Ok, just let me grab a couple things." Shinn's voice was a little muffled by his shirt as he pulled it over his head.

"Do you want me to get another bed then?" Athrun asked cautiously.

"No... It's ok... I don't wanna be too much trouble; after all, you're sharing your room with me. And we've shared the bed before..." he mumbled the last bit "so it doesn't matter." Athrun grinned, this was almost painfully easy.


	5. Chapter 5

HI… hello again…

I'll give you three guesses as to what happened to me that was so horrible I abandoned my story for what? Little over a year?

Yes, yes I did get hit by a bus

Of course I was body napped by the Canadian government and horrible experiments where induced

And finally yes… yes I am a jerk…

My deepest apologies for you people who like this story

-let's hope I didn't offend anyone with my rant up there…

Here's an update, and some boy love, cause it's cute

And a drama-llama!

* * *

There was a clinging silence between the two when they crawled under the covers; Shinn clicked his tongue for at least some hopeless attack on the quiet. Athrun glanced over at Shinn, the boy looking up at the ceiling, probably counting the spackle for lack of anything better to do. So the blue haired male spoke up.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" the question was slightly awkward, seeing as Athrun's voice gave out a little on him. Still, he tried to play it cool by not saying anything at all.

Shinn paused "Like what? Monopoly? Fuck no…" he scoffed and Athrun's lips tugged into a small smile.

"No… not really, I was thinking more along the line of… asking questions, kinda like truth or dare… you see, for every question you ask, I'll give you two answers. One of which is the correct answer… and then you guess which one is right and if you're right, I'll do something for you… vice versa… get it?" Athrun waited in the dark till Shinn's voice slowly replied.

"Well… I guess it couldn't hurt…" he sat up and turned to face Athrun an amused look to his face "Anything I want right?" he chirped "and you can't say 'no', no matter what right?"

Athrun blinked. That wasn't apart of the rules he just finished saying… but if Shinn wanted to play hard ball, he'd put his glove on. He chuckled lightly and sat up to meet Shinn's gaze "Alright Mr. enthusiastic, we'll play you're way, but that means what ever I say you have to do too alright?"

Shinn nodded, this was his chance to best Athrun! Like hell he'd pass this up. "I'll start!" the red eyed male grinned "Is your family filthy stinking rich?"

Athrun sighed "answer one: No, we do have more money than the average Joe though. Answer two: why yes Shinn, yes we are." Shinn paused, this should've been an easy one, but the last option dripped on sarcasm. Pressing his lips into a thin line and narrowing his eyes to match he stared to the emerald eyed other.

"… it's… the first one…?" he grinned at the look on Athrun's face, his green eyes had widened some "I'm right, right?" he grinned widely.

"Actually no… and here I thought you'd get that one too…" Shinn frowned, jackass and his… mind tricks…

"Well, It's my turn now... how many brothers and sisters do you have?" he asked calmly waiting for Shinn to lie than tell the truth. Shinn visibly sank at the question.

"… answer one…" he sighed "I have one sister and no brothers, and answer two, I have… one brother and no sisters…" Athrun smiled, either Shinn was trying to set himself up with the second pause, or he was hoping Athrun as dumb enough to fall for it. But knowing Shinn he wasn't thinking that far ahead.

"It's answer one." He said with a small smile and Shinn frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, you got one right, what do you want me to do?" he crossed his arms childishly. Athrun thought about this, and he prolonged the answer loving the way Shinn got increasingly more uncomfortable with it. "Take your shirt off." He stated and Shinn stared at him like he was nuts.

"… That's it?" he smirked, that wasn't all that hard "You just wasted a turn!" he laughed and removed his shirt, Athrun took the chance to examine Shinn's smaller frame while his shirt was covering his face.

Athrun could see Shinn's rib cage when he stretched and noticed the lack of muscle the boy had on his stomach, probably would fail doing more then 6 push-ups, his skin was smooth and pale, he looked a bit sick even, with his lack of colour. His eyes moving back up when Shinn tossed the shirt to the floor.

"OK, my turn right?!" he thought for a moment "what are you really bad at?" this was the perfect question to ask, he'd get his answer from Athrun regardless if he picked the right one or not… hopefully the right one… Athrun was winning after all…

"…. Hmm… Answer one: I'm not very good at endurance sports, answer two I suck at video games."

"Number two!" Shinn said enthusiastically, and Athrun smiled.

"No, actually, I'm good at video games, I suck at long distance running, like you suck at this game." And Shinn frowned, how the hell was he getting this owned? He was like a bloody Jedi…

Athrun thought about this one as well, there were so many options that he could choose from, now; he just had to pick the right one…

"I'll save my turn…" Athrun thought out loud and Shinn glared.

"You can't do that!" he hissed and the male opposite him smiled.

"Now when did we establish that? You can't make up rules as you go along you know." He teased the boy, gaining a nice pink line across his face.

"Fine you prick…" Shinn puckered his lips, and glared at Athrun from across the blanketed duns "… who do you like, I mean, if you had to pick someone in the house?" Shinn opted for that question as the other ones consisted of 'what's your favourite colour or favourite food', Shinn couldn't help but think he needed to be a little more creative. He waited for Athrun's reply; at least this would provide some entertainment.

This was a question Athrun wasn't ready to answer just yet, he liked everyone relatively the same, but if he had to pick one, any one, it wouldn't be any of the girls… well… maybe Lacus, but that's only because she was nice and all… and speaking of which Cagalli was always fun, especially when she stuck Shinn in that… dress…

Fuck.

"Answer one…" Athrun started slowly, prolonging it as long as he could, in all reality he could just call it quits, but Shinn wouldn't let it go. "Lunamaria… answer two…" Shinn leaned forward, a devilish grin across his face at Athrun's uneasiness of it all

"… You."

The grin remained on Shinn's face. This was easy… but why would Athrun make it so obvious, unless he wasn't being obvious… the grin started to fade. Maybe Shinn Asuka was his choice, the grin fell completely and he just scowled, he couldn't have said Kira could he?

"… Is it me?" Shinn asked almost shyly his red eyes now taking interest in the weaving of the blanket; he noted that it was almost black in colour today. He didn't like the lack of response. To be honest, Shinn was a bit flattered. Athrun would rather spend time with him than anyone else here, and Shinn was being a pain in the ass.

No wait, a royal pain in the ass.

Shinn looked up; Athrun was looking to the top left at nothing in particular, just simply away. He looked embarrassed, which to Shinn was odd.

"Athrun am I right?" he watched Athrun slowly nod in conformation, and the red eyed youth smiled some. "That means I get to pick…" he 'hummed' lightly, tapping his figure tips against his lip, eyeing Athrun as he did so. The older male noticed out of the corner of his eye and looked away further, pretending he didn't notice the intense gaze.

That's when Shinn said something Athrun couldn't believe he heard.

"Kiss me."

He stopped; Athrun turned his attention fully to the younger male in front of him. No, no, Athrun heard that wrong.

He simply must've.

"E-excuse me?" he stammered, Shinn grinned, he bested Athrun! Athrun was tripping over himself like Shinn had done several times before, take that bitch!

"I said 'kiss me.'" He huffed "You said you liked me the best out of everyone here, so why don't you kiss me?" he teased, Shinn wasn't sure himself what he was doing, but he was currently enjoying the look of shock across Athrun's face.

"… Fine…" Shinn didn't think he'd do it…

Athrun shifted closer to Shinn, placing a hand on the back of his head and pulling their lips together in a soft chaste kiss. Shinn's eyes relaxed closed and he focused on the feeling of Athrun's lips, they were soft, not unlike his own, and warm, he had to admit. In fact, he kinda sorta liked it. Not that Athrun ever needed to know that.

Pulling back, Athrun watched Shinn's face go pink, and then turned the colour of his blood red eyes. Athrun let out a small chuckle and raised a brow.

"My turn, do you want me to kiss you again?" he said, his face a little warm thanks to the encounter, but not red like Shinn's.

Shinn smiled lightly "Answer one; maybe, answer two… yes…" Athrun smiled.

"Yes?" he asked, and Shinn nodded, turning his face away.

"Only because you want too!" Shinn defended.

"Hmm… I'll use the other one while I'm at it then…" he lightly caressed the back of Shinn's neck and watched the younger of the two shift closer. "You'll have to kiss me if you want it that badly… and go out with me." He added the last part in a bit of a rush. Shinn bit his lip.

"… I kinda have to don't I…?" he then lifted his head to give Athrun an appropriate kiss. Athrun just simply, hummed his response unto Shinn's lips.

After parting from Athrun's lips Shinn buried his face, his raven black hair tickling the blue haird males neck. Shinn had himself a boyfriend… weird…

"We should probably sleep…" Athrun said as if it where everyday news, nothing new happening at all, Shinn jumped at the suggestion. Pushing Athrun back onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Athrun's bare chest, he felt like the girl in the situation…

"… I'm not a bottom…" he mentioned, face still snug in the crock of Athrun's neck.

"Oh, of course not…" Athrun mused, a smile across his face, he pulled the other body closer to his own.

A short, comfortable two minute silence.

"… hey Athrun…" Shinn finally pulled his face away from Athrun's body, looking up through his bangs. Athrun glanced down.

"What?" he asked lightly.

"… Do you like me? You know, like me like me…" Shinn said, glancing off to the side.

"You know what. I'm not entirely sure, but if I didn't think of you as attractive I wouldn't want to go out with you. Is that good enough or do you need an epilogue?" Athrun teased and Shinn frowned.

"Yeah well… you're going to have to work at it if you want me to like you back!" he barked and Athrun simply dropped his head back onto his pillow.

"If that's what it takes Shinn…" Shinn slowly smiled, now that Athrun couldn't see of course, and put his head back down. Maybe having a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad…

He could have someone to care for, and they, in turn cared for him. it would be nice not to be alone all the time...

this reminded Shinn of something...

Something important he was supposed to remember...

Something...

He froze, fuck, Shinn forgot all about her… biting his lip he shut his eyes tightly. That's right; he was supposed to be dating this chick that Lunamaria had all picked out for him!

Fuck for the fifth time today!

* * *

Oh? what is this!? I'm a horrible person, I will update soon… this time I'm not lying…

I hate it when characters run into eachothers arms and after one kiss tell eachother that they love eachother...

i just don't think it happens!


End file.
